LA
by Just for Stana
Summary: Tudo sempre mudava, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava a mesma coisa. Tudo sempre era sobre o mesmo tema: Casckett.


Título: L.A

Autor: Just for Stana

Beta: Tay

Categoria: Missing Scene 3x22.

Advertências: Spoiler 3x22

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: oneshot

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Tudo sempre mudava, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava a mesma coisa. Tudo sempre era sobre o mesmo tema: Casckett.

* * *

Ele chegou como de costume trazendo seu café em uma de suas mãos. Castle sempre entrava alegremente no precinto com uma grande expectativa de encontrar a sua musa favorita. Na verdade, a sua única musa. Então ela estava ali em pé ao lado de sua mesa, e quando seus olhos encontraram os do escritor, eles brilharam e seu sorriso se abriu. "Cas-tle" o coração de Beckett bombeou.

Rick entregou o café nas mãos dela recebendo um rotineiro "muito obrigada" de volta. olharam-se desejando "bom dia" sem palavras até que o telefone tocou. Beckett atendeu ainda de pé repousando o café recebido sobre a mesa e aguardando as informações do outro lado da linha.

Subitamente seu coração parou, seu olhar ficou escuro, seu semblante empalideceu e ela teve que apoiar-se em sua mesa, para que seu corpo abalado pela notícia não desabasse de imediato. Sua mão tremia segurando o telefone enquanto a outra se esforçava para apoiá-la, e o ar começou a fugir de seus pulmões.

Castle percebeu que algo estava errado e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ajudar Beckett a colocar o telefone de volta no gancho ao terminar a ligação e sentá-la em sua própria cadeira, visto que ela não poderia fazer isso sozinha. Finalmente ela conseguiu emitir algum som entrecortado por sua voz embargada.

- Michael Royce... e-ele foi assassinado.

* * *

Beckett desabou em cima do sofá do quarto de hotel em que estava hospedada com Castle em L.A. A detetive estava exausta, magoada, e, acima de tudo, se sentindo frustrada por não conseguir nada que esclarecesse o caso da morte de seu antigo instrutor. Royce foi muito mais que isso, foi seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu amante, e ela se sentia na obrigação de fazer justiça. Mas, infelizmente, apenas a sua vontade não era o suficiente para fazer as coisas acontecerem da maneira ou no momento em que ela queria.

Castle havia tomado um banho rápido e demorou-se preparando a banheira para que Kate pudesse relaxar um pouco. Entretanto, quando foi chamá-la, ele viu que ela estava dormindo profundamente. Ele ainda chamou o seu nome uma ou duas vezes, mas como ela não acordava, achou melhor não insistir mais. Afinal, era muito difícil Katherine Beckett dormir e Castle sabia disso.

Cuidadosamente ele a retirou do sofá carregando-a para o quarto. Inconscientemente Kate enrolou os braços nos ombros de Rick apoiando-se melhor. Os movimentos da caminhada de ambos despertou lentamente a detetive e ela conseguiu resmungar sonolenta alguma coisa.

- Hmm... Cas-tle...?

- Sim?

- O que você está fa-zendo?

- Levando você pra cama...

- Nmm... quero ir pra cama com você...

Castle parou ao ouvir essa declaração. Será que ele tinha ouvido direito? Kate queria ir pra cama com ele? Pensou melhor e achou que ela estava delirando pelo cansaço. Na verdade, também pensou que ele estava delirando e então achou melhor ignorar. Deu mais alguns passos e colocou sua parceira na cama tentando não acordá-la enquanto tirava os seus sapatos. Tarde demais.

- Castle?

- Hmm?

- O que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Tirando seus sapatos. Você não quer dormir calçada, quer?

- Não vou dormir. - disse irritada.

- Mas você estava...

- Impressão sua. - Kate disse tentando se arrumar na cama.

- Bom, eu preparei um banho pra você. - disse Castle indo para a sala. - A água ainda deve estar quente.

- Obrigada. - Beckett murmurou.

Kate levantou-se meio cambaleante enquanto Rick se reservou a arrumar seu descanso ali mesmo no sofá. Havia apenas uma cama, de casal, mas ele sabia que ela não se sentiria à vontade de compartilhar a mesma cama com ele. Já havia sido difícil convencê-la de ficar com ele ali em vez do desconfortável ambiente que ela tinha planejado ficar.

O corpo cansado da detetive entrou em contato com a água morna da banheira, que estava agradavelmente preparada. Seus músculos tensos foram relaxando lentamente e Beckett se sentiu mal por ter sido tantas vezes grosseira com Castle naquele dia. Ele estava mais uma vez ali por ela, mesmo com a desculpa de ir até a produção de Heat Wave. Mesmo que não houvesse isso, o escritor com certeza encontraria outro motivo para segui-la.

Kate não estava acostumada a ter alguém incessantemente perto dela, até que Castle entrou na sua vida. Isso a incomodava algumas vezes, mas em sua maioria, ela se sentia segura. Pensava em sua mente que iria pedir desculpas antes de dormir. Levantou-se revigorada do banho quente vestindo uma roupa decentemente confortável. Foi até Castle para conversar com ele, mas encontrou-o roncando enrolado no sofá. A conversa ficaria para mais tarde.

Beckett deitou-se então na cama e após revirar nela por vários minutos, finalmente conseguiu dormir. Não demorou muito para imagens estranhas aparecerem em sua mente atormentando-a. Em uma delas, Kate corria por um labirinto escuro e cheio de pedras que machucavam seus pés. O medo a deixava sem fôlego, e seu coração doía de tal forma que ela teve que colocar a mão no peito para tentar amenizar a dor.

Ela sentiu algo quente e molhado naquela região; seus olhos encararam sua mão trêmula banhada com sangue. Seu corpo começava a querer vacilar, e então tentava correr mais rápido para sair dali o mais depressa possível e conseguir ajuda. Sentia-se fraquejar mais a cada passo e a única imagem que vinha à sua mente era de sua mãe. Kate ainda precisava encontrar o assassino dela.

-Mãe... mãe... – Kate gemia ainda dentro de seu sonho.

Castle ouviu os gemidos ecoando até onde ele estava e despertou. Andou meio confuso seguindo o som de alguém aflito delirando no meio da noite. Chegou até onde Beckett estava se debatendo angustiada e não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a tentar acordá-la de um visível pesadelo.

- Kate... Kate...

Beckett ouviu a voz de Castle chamando seu nome e conseguiu abrir os olhos com dificuldade. Ela viu o seu rosto preocupado falando com ela, aproximando-se cada vez mais para ter certeza de que ela o estava vendo. Seu rosto era sereno, e ele sorria para ela como se tentasse tirá-la de toda a escuridão em que se encontrava. Mas subitamente a expressão de Castle mudou. Era uma expressão de dor e Kate viu o corpo de Rick ser sacolejado enquanto as balas atravessavam o seu corpo. Ela gritou com todas as suas forças.

- NÃO! CASTLE!

- KATE! ACORDE! AGORA! – Castle esbravejou alto, sacudindo o corpo de Kate violentamente.

Beckett finalmente abriu os olhos somente a tempo suficiente para registrar a imagem de Rick vivo e em segurança sentado à sua frente na cama. Despertada do pesadelo, ela apenas deixou seu corpo tremulo cair em direção a ele que rapidamente a envolveu em um abraço tentando acalmar seu choro, que demonstrava que ela havia acordado de algo muito ruim.

Minutos se passaram nos quais Beckett apertou seu corpo contra o de Rick fortemente como nunca havia sonhado em fazer. Mas naquele momento a única coisa que importava era senti-lo, intacto. Ele também não pensava muito, apenas acariciava suas costas e cabelos tentando mandar a dor embora. Castle ainda tentou se afastar por duas vezes, mas ela, consciente ou não, o prendia no lugar.

- Castle, eu sinto muito... eu não...

- Shhh... Kate, se acalme, não fale nada... – ele disse ainda passeando as mãos pelas costas dela. - Eu vou trazer um copo com água está bem?

Com certa dificuldade eles se separaram, e Castle foi até cozinha buscar o líquido enquanto Beckett tentava se recompor enxugando o rosto inchado e vermelho. Estava envergonhada e ainda muito assustada com o que havia sonhado. Castle estava ali para socorrê-la, mas quem acabava morrendo era ele. Isso não era apenas um sonho, isso era um aviso. Ela precisava protegê-lo e acima de tudo valorizá-lo, antes que um dia acontecesse com ele o mesmo que com Royce.

- Castle... – Kate falou após o primeiro gole. – Eu sinto muito, eu... – a aflição ainda era presente em sua voz.

- Kate, respire. Beba sua água, está tudo bem, ok? – ele disse calmamente acariciando um dos braços dela.

Beckett sentiu a mão de Rick tocando-a, e isso enviou ondas de alívio e calor para o corpo dela. Ele precisava saber.

- Rick... – ela começou, tomando a mão dele que estava em seu braço, entrelaçando-a com a sua. – Eu sinto muito por sempre ser ignorante com você, por sempre descontar o que não devo em cima de você. Você é um cara incrível, uma boa pessoa, e um grande amigo. Eu nunca mais quero machucar você e também não quero que você se machuque de nenhuma forma me seguindo e...

Ela foi interrompida pelos dedos de Rick tocando seus lábios. A sensação daquela carne macia na ponta de seus dedos o fez estremecer. Beckett também ficou constrangida e parou de falar interrompendo o carinho que sua boca fazia em Castle.

- Você não precisa falar nada. Eu sempre estarei aqui. Sempre.

Como sempre ambos trocaram aquele conhecido olhar. Aquele onde os segredos se tornavam confidências mútuas, onde o que não precisava ser dito era ouvido em alto e bom som. Kate sorriu, suspirando levemente enquanto encostava sua cabeça de volta no travesseiro.

- Tente dormir um pouco. Você precisa descansar – Castle sussurrou enquanto arrumava as cobertas sobre Beckett.

Kate fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos de Rick passeando timidamente sobre seu rosto, enxugando algum último vestígio das lágrimas que correram por ali. O coração dela não devia estar tão disparado assim, mas ela não conseguia evitar. A próxima coisa que ela sentiu foi ele se inclinando levemente sobre ela, e seu corpo estremecer. Não pode deixar de sentir a respiração dele passeando suave pelo seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir os olhos para encontrar o rosto dele próximo o suficiente para depositar um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

- Boa noite, Kate... – ele disse, preparando-se para se levantar.

- Rick... – as mãos de Kate o interromperam. – Fique.

Ele viu aqueles olhos esverdeados suplicantes em sua direção. Como sempre eles eram perturbadores. Como sempre não poderia negar nada para eles.

- Está bem... – disse ele. - Ficarei até que você durma. Agora feche os olhos.

- Não... Fique aqui... Comigo... – Kate sussurrou ainda segurando suas mãos.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez e então Castle posicionou-se ao lado de Beckett na cama. Ele estava tenso, ainda não acreditando no que ele mesmo estava fazendo. Dividir a cama com aquela mulher era uma fantasia que povoava a sua mente há três anos e agora ele estava ali realizando metade dela. A outra metade, ele procurava violentamente não pensar. Não seria nada bom que seu corpo reagisse ao que ele estava pensando.

Subitamente Kate virou-se sobre ele, repousando sua cabeça em seu peito enquanto se acomodava ao lado do corpo de Rick, sentindo o seu calor. Ela podia ouvir o coração dele, que parecia estar executando uma marcha inespecífica, mas que era ensurdecedora. Ela sorriu, sem deixar que ele percebesse que ela sabia do seu nervosismo. Deus, ela o estava torturando.

Passando alguns minutos ambos foram relaxando naquela posição, e Rick colocou um braço ao redor de Kate enquanto ela começava a enrolar os dedos nos cabelos dele. Aconchegaram-se um no outro aprofundando o sono ao som das respirações suaves de cada um. Aquele momento de repouso estava sendo incrivelmente restaurador. Fazia alguns dias que nenhum dos dois dormia profundamente e felizmente estavam conseguindo isso.

Um sono profundo era especialmente difícil para Beckett, pois antes de dormir ela repassava os casos em sua mente até altas horas, gastando boa parte de sua madrugada. Mas sempre que conseguia esquecer-se de tudo e dormir, ela sonhava. Apesar de serem raros, haviam sonhos que ela fazia questão de guardar cuidadosamente em seu coração: os sonhos com Castle.

Nessa noite Kate sonhou mais uma vez que eles estavam juntos. Estar nos braços de Castle era a melhor parte do seu dia, mesmo em sonhos. Ela não devia pensar assim, pois ainda tinha um namorado, mas Josh estava se tornando cada vez ausente em sua vida, enquanto Castle... bem, ele estava sempre lá.

Em mais um sonho ela estava ali acariciando os cabelos dele enquanto ele acariciava as costas dela, tentando não acordar para mais um dia de crimes. Kate roçava seu corpo no de Rick despertando-o, fazendo com que a outra mão dele repousasse sobre o seu rosto, erguendo-o. Suas bocas se encontravam sem aviso prévio, conhecendo já bem o caminho e o deslizar das línguas distribuía sabores entorpecentes a cada toque.

Beijar Rick era sempre um momento de êxtase para Kate. Eram sempre momentos íntimos, demorados, intensos, e que quase que invariavelmente levava a algo a mais. Mais uma vez eles estavam ali gemendo entre os lábios um do outro, aproveitando-se da sensação que cada toque e carícia despertavam em seus corpos. Com um só movimento Beckett ficou em cima de Castle emoldurando-o com seus braços e pernas enquanto encarava aqueles profundos olhos azuis com seu belo sorriso.

Silêncio.

Sensação de pânico e congelamento.

Sorriso desfeito.

Ação.

- Castle, me perdoe... Eu achei que estivesse sonhando – Kate disse, confusa e envergonhada, saindo de cima de seu parceiro.

- Está tudo bem Kate... Eu também estava sonhando – falou o escritor tentando agir com naturalidade, encarando a luz da manhã.

Beckett entrou rapidamente no banheiro, pensando seriamente em dar descarga em si mesma. Como raios aquilo foi acontecer? O seu sonho mais secreto, ali tornando-se realidade. Ela encarou-se no espelho ainda pálida pelo susto, mas com os lábios avermelhados pela forma como Rick a havia beijado possessivamente. Kate não conseguiu não sorrir ao sentir um arrepio romper suas entranhas ao lembrar-se do gosto real daquela boca. "O que estava feito, estava feito" ela repetia para si mesma.

Ao sair do banheiro, ela viu que Rick estava na varanda e suspirou aliviada, pois não estava preparada para encará-lo depois do ocorrido. Mal sabia ela que Castle também estava em pânico tentando disfarçar ao máximo o quanto havia sido afetado por aquela "encenação de sonho", ou o que quer que aquilo pudesse ser chamado.

- Castle, eu estou descendo. Nos vemos lá embaixo, ok? – Kate gritou saindo do quarto.

- Sim, está bem. Daqui a pouco estarei lá – Rick disse tentando se recompor.

Ele tomou um banho rápido, arrumou-se e desceu. Ainda suava com as lembranças de sua manhã "acidental" com Beckett, mas ele sabia que tinha que esquecer. Só não sabia se iria conseguir. De qualquer forma, sentou-se perto da piscina e pediu um desjejum para o garçom enquanto apreciava a paisagem. Belas mulheres desfrutando do sol forte de L.A. , homens acompanhando-as ou tentando acompanhá-las.

Castle estava relaxando tomando seu suco, mas perguntava-se onde Kate estaria, visto que ainda não a tinha encontrado como ela prometeu. Tentou esquecer um minuto, pois lembrar-se dela o fazia lembrar da sensação de sua boca entre seus lábios, das suas mãos acariciando-o fogosamente. Além disso, do jeito que a conhecia, ela deveria estar investigando algo e logo iria aparecer.

Mais uma olhada desinteressada pela piscina e então Castle engasgou. Uma visão esculturalmente desenhada pelos deuses. A perfeição que ele jamais imaginou que uma mulher pudesse carregar consigo. Estava ali diante dele, usando apenas um maiô que estava fazendo a temperatura de Castle subir. Subir a tal ponto de desintegrar tudo e todos ao seu redor. Ele conseguia olhar apenas ela. Linda. Perfeita. Estonteante. Beckett.

Kate se aproximou flutuando na direção de Castle que a olhava com uma expressão embasbacada e semi boquiaberto. Ela se aproximou dele provocativa e retirou a pequena frutinha que enfeitava o copo de suco dele e colocou em sua boca. Mais uma cena perturbadora para Rick. Deus, como ele iria sobreviver à esses dias ali com ela. A próxima coisa que ele processou foi a mão de Beckett desferindo um pequeno tapa em seu rosto, o suficiente para desperta-lo do transe.

- Aii... – ele gemeu. – O que eu fiz?

- Você estava babando, Castle – Kate disse o óbvio. – As pessoas estavam olhando sabia?

Ele se reduziu, tentando engolir o resto de seu suco, mas se arrepiou ao sentir a voz de Beckett sussurrando em seu ouvido. Fora a voz suave, ele podia sentir a maciez dos lábios dela tocando esporadicamente em sua orelha.

- Eu vou subir, me arrumar e depois vamos sair. Me espere aqui embaixo – ela disse retirando-se.

Ele apenas gemeu atordoado entre os lábios. Virou-se para acompanhá-la com o olhar, mas isso foi uma má ideia. O balançar daquele corpo, naquela pouca roupa o fez vibrar febril novamente. Subitamente Kate virou e o surpreendeu mais uma vez investigando a sua anatomia. Pela leitura labial ele entendeu que ela dizia: "Não olhe." Céus, ela sabia, tinha plena consciência do poder que tinha sobre ele. Castle suspirou rendido.

- Katherine Beckett... Você ainda vai me matar.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, passando as mãos pelo rosto encarando o céu ensolarado de L.A. Definitivamente aquele lugar nunca mais seria o mesmo para ele.

* * *

Comments? :)


End file.
